Amber Academy
Amber Academy is a private academy located in Central City, established, owned, and operated by the Amber Association, an educational organization run by the Minister of Education and Culture. Amber Academy is run primarily by Principal Milly Ashford and Student President Cammy Karbowski, both of whom share an obsession with throwing Amber into chaotic competitions and - frequently - school festivals rather than focusing on actual work or educational services. Amber served as a vital battlefield during the Promethean War. The events that transpired as a result of the war led to the foundation of the Student Defense Force, the self-proclaimed protection force of Amber Academy that, in spite of their unofficial status, is generally viewed as the school's national guard by students and personnel alike. Amber is, notably, attended by V2, the true identity of Central City's masked hero and leader of the Vincent Five, Viro. Some notable alumni include the current Prime Minister of Central City, Ding-Dong, and notorious warlord and criminal Dark Chao Walker, who actually served as the Student President before Cammy's reign. Staff and Personnel Principal / Headmaster : Milly Ashford : Ambrus Amberdale (previously) Student Council President : Cammy Karbowski Professors (Class 2-V) : James Mobius (Homeroom) : Ryoga Senba (Mathematics) : Nilah Frost (History) : Gamzee Ganymede (English) : Adam Price (Arts) : Mei Jun-Yon (Science) Professors (Other Classes and Departments) : Sonny Hughes (KIA; Mathematics) : Sara Bailey (Gymnastics) Others : Nana Mobius (Doctor) Class 2-V Main Article: Class 2-V Student Council Members Amber Academy Student Council Main article: Student Council * Cammy Karbowski (Student President) * Monika (Vice President) * Hayden Scott (Secretary) * Hordak (Treasurer) * Dwight Dopeman (Historian) * Isana (Parliamentarian) * V2 (Chaplain) * Yuri Ohtani (Reporter) * Eugene Hamilton (Student Ambassador) * Yuri Mobius (Sergeant-In-Arms) * Zach Fair (Chairman of the Student Committee) * Entrapta (Homeroom Representative) Honorary Student Council Members * Sayori * Natsuki * Roy Elliston * Yukine Affiliates * Milly Ashford (Key backer) * James Mobius (Negotiator) * Nana Mobius (Medical administrator & chef) * Hiyori & Yato Iki (Lunch providers & chaperones) Clubs and Affiliated Members Pipe Club * Hayden Scott (President) * V2 (Vice President) * Kosei Literature Club / Baking Club * Monika (President) * Yuri Ohtani (Vice President) * Natsuki (Lead Baker) * Sayori (Historian) Science Club * Hordak * Entrapta * Dib Membrane Tech Club * Caitlyn Rockwell (President) * Hordak * Entrapta Tinker Club * Caitlyn Rockwell (President) * Hordak * Entrapta Rugby Club * Eugene Hamilton (President) Racing Club * Eugene Hamilton (Vice President) Frog Lover's Club * Zach Fair * Bryce Rothenstein Fantasy Seduction Club * Cindy Rose (President) * Sayori Music Club * Brendon Ulrich (President) * Sophie Wood * Gaz Membrane * Monika Landmine Club * Dwight Dopeman * Isana Bad Boys Club * Dwight Dopeman (Secretary) Horticulture Club * Stephan Kliegel Theater Club * Christy Andrews (President) * William Ronnolly * Mikey Salazar * Analisa Flores Film Club * Roy Elliston * V2 * Sodini Keener-Jeffries Gaming Club * Isaac Winters (President) * Ally Lindbeck (Vice President) * Sodini Keener-Jeffries * William Ronnolly * Mikey Salazar * Hana * V2 Military Club * James Mobius (Sponsor) * Roy Elliston * Lucy Ann Taylor * Natsuki * V2 * Arisa LGBT Club * Kieran Gaylord Equestrian Club * A variety of unlikable bastards, losers, and pests Sports Teams Mixed Varsity Football Team * Zach Fair (Fullback) * Justin Gunnar (Linebacker) * Yuri Mobius (Cornerback) * Max Maranza (Wide Receiver) Amber Academy Minor Characters V2 Chronicles Part I: Vincent Five * Eric Kaufman (KIA) * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Zac Efron * G-Zach * Kurt * Ram * Nortak V'Razalon Noteworthy Events School Festivals * Cloning Day * Invasion Day * Fall-Down-Seven-Times-and-Topple-Eight-Times Day * Cooking Day * Rich Bastard Day * National Sachertorte Day * National Fuck Bitches Day * National Murder Day * Uninstall Counterstrike Day * Ruin 120 Lives Day * Annual Pre-Pumpkin’ Chunkin’ Hallowsgiving Eve Festival * War Day Notable Alumni * Dark Chao Walker, terrorist and singer * Ding-Dong, current Prime Minister of Central City * Milly Ashford, headmaster of Amber Academy Trivia * Amber Academy is, proudly, "#1 in innovation". * Central City fire marshals have attempted to shut Amber Academy down at least 137 recorded times due to the frequently explosive and dangerous nature of the school festivals. * Although there is a school uniform, very few students can be seen wearing it. * Amber Academy has a sponsorship deal with Domino's, Pizza Hut, and Imo's Pizza. Category:Amber Academy Category:Central City Category:Locations